A Stroke of Luck
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a N.ItalyXReader, it's a oneshot not a drabble.  I got this idea while heading to bed and thought it would be cute so I hope you like it.


A Stroke of Luck

"That is good, very good _, but try it like this." Your young Italian art teacher said as he took your hand and arranged it so made your strokes gentler.

"See? This way you can make it lighter and not as bold see?"

You blushed a bit but nodded, "Thanks you Professor Feliciano."

It had been two months since you began this out of school art class at the public Community Arts Center. And you had already grown greatly fond of your teacher. He was sweet and kind, not the brightest star in the world where it came to a lot of things but in art? You'd better believe he'd run circles around you.

Nearing the end of class, you tried to hurry up so you can take it home with you today, and Feliciano grabbed your wrist, "No, no, don't do that! Never ever race to finish art! It's a beauty that can never be rushed. True beauty comes with time, it can never be timed. Take your time, please."

You smiled as everyone was filing out of the class, that was the most upset he'd ever gotten but it wasn't angry really, and he ended it kindly. "Thanks for the extra time Professor."

He smiled, "It's nothing and please, I only go by 'professor' because the center says I have to during class time. Call me Feliciano."

"Well then, thanks Feliciano."

He grabbed his bags as I finished up and as he was putting on his coat he looked at the finished product. It was a lighthouse in mid-day, with white glimmering foam on the ocean. "Marvelous! It is simply gorgeous!" He praised.

"Thanks Feliciano it means a lot to hear you say that."

He smiled, "Ve~ it's nothing…say would you like to go to theatre department? They've been looking for people to watch them rehearse, and it would be nice if you came with me."

"Sure, I'd like that." You replied with a smile.

He linked arms with you and led you to the room he was mentioning.

You guys laughed and cried at the play and at the end, you looked at your watch, "Oh no! I've got to get home! I totally forgot! My boyfriend is scheduled to be at my home in ten minutes!"

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Feliciano said almost sadly.

You nodded, "Yeah, we haven't been talking much recently so we're hoping to rekindle the fire. Thanks for taking me with you."

"Yeah, no problem." He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks, Theatre Club!" You called. They bowed.

"Here let me drive you." Feliciano asked.

"Sure, thanks that would be nice." You answered.

He drove you home and then as he rolled away, he said, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time!" You called back with a smile.

You readied yourself and straightened up and then you heard the doorbell. You opened the door and grinned at your boyfriend, "Francis! Come on in!" You said and kissed him.

He smiled charmingly and handed me some roses, a teddy bear and a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Bonjour _, listen we have to talk." His voice had turned serious. For as long as you've known him, you knew him, he never used that tone unless there was bad news to be said.

"Wh-what's wrong Francis?" You asked.

"I um…I want you to dump me."

"What? Why in the world would you want me to do that?" You exclaimed

"I cheated on you, and I think it's only fair that you should be the one to dump me." Francis said.

He had a point. "Then why did you give me the gifts?" You asked.

"Well every guy who makes a big mistake like that gets his girlfriend or wife these things and I didn't want you to feel cheated that when you broke up with you didn't even get presents from me."

You sigh in exasperation, "You've got to be the sweetest jerk I've ever known."

Francis nodded, and then took your hands, "One day you'll find a guy who will treat you better than I ever have. I give you the best of luck." He kissed you on the cheek and left.

You sat at your table and held the teddy bear close and began sobbing and ripped open the box of chocolates and practically inhaled them. Then you put the roses in a vase of water, and left to go buy a big tub of ice cream to drown out your troubles.

You hiccupped while picking between Double Chocolate Chunk Truffle, Chocolate Chip Mint, and Vanilla.

"_? Is that you? Are you okay?"

You turned and saw Feliciano, and you couldn't help it anymore, you hugged him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed shocked for a second, then he hugged you back and stroked your hair. "There, there. What happened _?" He asked.

"Would you come home with me? I can't talk until I've had some ice cream."

He nodded in concern and grabbed his own ice cream. We purchased our items and left to your house where you told him everything that had occurred.

"Why, that's horrible! Why would he cheat on such a beautiful girl?"

You shrugged helplessly.

"It's a shame; you are a very beautiful talented individual." Feliciano said, and patted your head fondly.

You hugged him again and kissed his cheek, "You're amazing person Feliciano and an amazing friend. Thank you for the talk, you have no idea how much it helped." He nodded, "Anything for you _." He answered. After an hour or more of talking, he left so as to not over stay his welcome. You thanked and bid him farewell till tomorrow.

The next day you went to the class and found it empty, and you knew you were on time like always. You went to his office and saw him looking very upset as he packed up his office.

"Professor Feliciano, are you alright? What's going on?"

"I've been fired _. Someone saw us together and thought we were seeing each other, and since you're still-were taking my class it was wondered if you were getting high praises because we were possibly…" He trailed off unable to finish the sentence. "Oh Feliciano…" You said sadly as you saw tears trickle down his face, as his lips began to tremble.

"Want to get some ice cream after I help you pack up?"

"Would you?" He asked.

You nodded, "After all this is partially my fault."

Feliciano smiled, "Thanks, and don't worry, it could've happened to anyone."

It was then that he leaned in and tenderly kissed your lips, "I love you _."

"I love you too Feliciano." You admitted.

After that everything got better. We started a store selling all of our masterpieces, including all the copies of your lighthouse, keeping the original. For some reason it had some significant semblance to your love for him, and his love for you.

Three years later you were married and had three beautiful children who were all skilled in the arts.


End file.
